


You're Stuck With Me

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Stabbing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anne is sick and Cathy looks after her.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	You're Stuck With Me

**Author's Note:**

> i'm moving all my fics over because I'm deleting my tumblr.

Anne was sick. There was no getting past that. She was boiling hot and The sound of wailing sirens coming in through the broken window probably didn't help her pounding head. She groaned and rolled over to face the room. Cathy's bed was empty, a sign that (for once) the woman was out of bed and downstairs and not sitting at her computer.

Ignoring the aching pain and the nausea, Anne pushed herself out of bed and managed to stumble down the stairs. Anne stopped outside the Kitchen, trying to hide the fact that she wasn't 100%. She quickly slicked back her hair and sneezed into her shirt, before walking in with a smile plastered on her face. Fate seemed to have something against her, because as soon as she walked in, the all seeing Catherine called across the room "God Anne, you look horrible." Shockingly, it didn't contain the usual sarcasm.

"Thank you." Anne mumbled, looking down at down at the floor so she didn't catch anyone else's attention. She shuffled over to the table and sat down. Immediately, she crossed her arms and used them as a pillow.

Jane walked over to her and felt the female's forehead. "Anne, sweetie, you're burning up." Concern laced the woman's tone. "I don't think you should do the show today."

"No, Jane, I can do it." Anne sat up, suddenly awake.

"Anne-"

"Honestly Jane, I just need some cold medicine and I'll be right as rain." Anne smiled.

Jane didn't look convinced. "Alright, but at the first sign of sickness, you're not performing until you get better. Now go change, we need to leave soon."

\---

It was the first performance of the day, and Anne wasn't getting any worse. In fact, she seemed to be improving. Jane allowed her to perform, but told her to not bounce around as much. Anne agreed and toned down the chaotic-ness. It was all going swimmingly, until Haus Of Holbein. The lights and thump of the music gave Anne a horrible migraine. The flashing caused black spots to fade into her vision. Still. she kept the smile on her face until they went of stage to drop the glasses and collars.

"Jane," She whispered, feeling faint.

"What Anne?"

"I feel like I'm going to be sick." The green queen muttered.

"Oh Baby, do you think you can finish the show?" Anne nodded and steeled herself for another half hour of hot lights and loud music. "I think Colette is here for the next one." Jane told her quietly before stepping back on stage. Anne felt slight relief at that and was able to continue the show.

\---

The Ladies In Waiting played them off, Anne had never been more happy about a show finishing. As soon as she stepped off stage, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Her vision was going dark and she was fading in and out of consciousness. Faintly, she could hear people talking, whether is was to her or to eachother, Anne didn't know. She couldn't reply either way. She didn't know how long she was like that, but after what felt like hours, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. Anna. "Fank 'ou." She slurred, too tired to even try and speak.

"Go to sleep, Anne. You're going home with Cathy." Anna said soothingly. Anne nodded and closed her eyes.

\---

She didn't remember much about the ride home, all she knew was that she was now in bed with a flannel on her forehead. Anne cracked her eyes open and looked around. Her vision was blurry from sleep, so it took her a hit minute but she zoned in on Cathy sitting on her bed texting rapidly on her phone. "Cathy?" Anne called across the room, her voice raspy.

The shorter queen looked up, "You're awake!" She gasped loudly. Anne flinched at the noise, "Oh, sorry." Cathy whispered.

"It's okay. What time is it?" Anne asked.

Cathy quickly liked down at her phone. "Its about 10 pm."

"Why is everyone late?" Anne asked, worried.

"There are police blocking the streets around here. Someone got stabbed." Cathy sighed.

Anne nodded and buried further into her sheets. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Anne asked: "How much do you wanna bet there's a drug deal going on outside my window right now?" And Cathy smiled, knowing Anne was on the mend.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, feel free to leave a Kudos!


End file.
